SPYRAL
O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. ", "Misty a ESPIRIGA" e "Super Agente ESPIRÃO", na arte de "MISSÃO ESPIRÃO - Recapturar".]] '"SPYRAL"' ('"ESPIRÃO"' na tradução em português do card game) é um dos dois arquétipos exclusivos do [[TCG|''TCG]] que estrearam na coleção ''A Ilusão Negra'', juntamente com o arquétipo "Subterror". Ele inclui o sub-arquétipo "SPYRAL GEAR" ("APARATO ESPIRÃO" em português), que também estreou na mesma coleção, e o sub-arquétipo "SPYRAL MISSION" ("MISSÃO ESPIRÃO" em português) que estreou na coleção ''Invasão: Vingança''. Design 'Aparência' Os cards "SPYRAL" parecem ser vagamente baseados nas séries de espião de James Bond. 'Etimologia' "SPYRAL" é um jogo com as palavras "spy" (espião) e "spiral" (espiral). O nome do arquétipo pode ser uma referência à Spyral, uma agência de espionagem das revistas em quadrinhos da DC Comics. Estilo de Jogo The "SPYRAL" archetype focuses upon quickly Summoning "SPYRAL Super Agent" and maintaining it on the field in order to derive advantages from the archetype's other cards. As such, "Super Agent" serves as the core of the archetype, with many of its other cards supporting it directly. "Super Agent" can be Special Summoned from the hand if the controller correctly declares the card type of the top card in the opponent's Deck, and if it is Special Summoned via the effect of a "SPYRAL" card, allows the controller to destroy a Spell/Trap Card the opponent controls. "SPYRAL Tough" is treated as "Super Agent" while on the field or in the Graveyard, allowing the controller to make plays even without "Super Agent". While "Tough" cannot be Special Summoned from the hand like "Super Agent" can, his effect can destroy any card on the field. While "SPYRAL Sleeper" is not treated as "Super Agent", he does offset that with more ATK points and the ability to destroy two cards during either player's turn. "SPYRAL Resort" searches any "SPYRAL" monster from the deck, giving the player quick access to "Super Agent". "Resort" also gives protection to "SPYRAL" monsters so that they cannot be targeted by the opponent's card effects, giving "Super Agent" longevity. Lastly, a monster must be returned to the deck every turn as a maintenance cost for "Resort", otherwise it is destroyed. The controller can use this to recycle "SPYRAL" monsters to be searched next turn or any other monster he/she chooses, such as hand traps (ex. "Maxx "C"", "Ghost Ogre & Snow Rabbit", etc.) and monsters Special Summoned from the Extra Deck for later use. Due to the importance of "Super Agent" to the archetype as a whole, the "SPYRAL GEAR" sub-archetype is focused upon helping the player to support it. In particular, the first effect of "SPYRAL GEAR - Drone" allows the player to manipulate the order of the top 3 cards in the opponent's Deck upon its Normal or Special Summon, thus making it significantly easier to Special Summon "Super Agent" with its own Summoning condition. For its second effect, "Drone" can also Tribute itself to increase the ATK of "SPYRAL" monster by 500 for each card the opponent controls, potentially turning "Super Agent" into a strong beatstick to allow it to go toe-to-toe with stronger monsters. The second effect of "Drone" to place itself in the Graveyard also has good synergy with its third effect, allowing the controller to banish it and another "SPYRAL" card from the Graveyard to return "Super Agent" from the Graveyard to the hand. "SPYRAL GEAR - Last Resort" can equip to a "SPYRAL" monster to protect it from destruction and allow it to attack directing, simultaneously setting up cards in your Graveyard. "SPYRAL GEAR - Big Red" allows the controller to Special Summon a "SPYRAL" monster from the Graveyard and equips itself to the Summoned monster, preventing its destruction by battle, making especially beneficial for triggering the effect of "Super Agent" and helping it to survive on the field. "SPYRAL GEAR - Fully Armed" equips to your "Super Agent", turning it into an offensive threat that can permanently remove opposition. "SPYRAL GEAR - Utility Wire" returns a card to the top of your opponent's deck, assisting in the resolution of the effect of "Super Agent". "SPYRAL Quik-Fix" enables the player to quickly amass "SPYRAL GEAR" cards, adding 1 from the Deck to the hand when it is Normal or Special Summoned. Further augmenting its searching capabilities, "Quik-Fix" can also Special Summon itself from the Graveyard if the controller discards a card while they control "Super Agent", providing an easy avenue to place "Drone" in the Graveyard to use its third effect. It is to be noted that "Quik-Fix" banishes itself if Special Summoned with its own effect, but this can be averted by overlaying it with "Drone" or another copy of itself to Xyz Summon a Rank 1 Xyz Monster, such as "Sylvan Princessprite", setting "Quik-Fix" up to be placed back into the Graveyard for its effect to be used again. "Quik-Fix" is also an eligible target for "Machine Duplication", which will provide the player with significant card advantage. The "SPYRAL MISSION" sub-archetype is focused around rewarding you for completing your combos. "SPYRAL MISSION - Assault" allows the controller to draw a card whenever a card the opponent controls is destroyed by a "SPYRAL" card. "SPYRAL MISSION - Recapture" takes the opponents monsters when you Special Summon a "SPYRAL" monster. "SPYRAL MISSION - Rescue" can add a "SPYRAL" monster from your deck to your hand. "SPYRAL MISSION" cards also have effects in the Graveyard, with "Assault" summoning a SPYRAL monster from the hand, "Recapture" banishing itself to protect "Super Agent" from destruction, and "Rescue" Special Summoning a "SPYRAL" monster from your Graveyard during either player's turn. "SPYRAL Master Plan" searches "SPYRAL MISSION" cards and, if sent from the field to the Graveyard, searches "Resort" and any "SPYRAL" monster. This card can be discarded as cost for the Graveyard effect of "Quik-Fix", who can search a "Big Red" in order to Special Summon this card from the Graveyard. "Charming Resort Staff" and "SPYGAL Misty" support the "SPYRAL" archetype, but are not "SPYRAL" cards. "Resort Staff" allows "Super Agent" to beat over larger monsters. Once destroyed, "Resort Staff" Special Summons "Super Agent" from the Deck and can be banished from the Graveyard to add a destroyed "Super Agent" to the hand, further ensuring his survival. "Misty" allows the player to draw a card and can return "Super Agent" and one monster the opponent controls to the hand, allowing for "Super Agent" to be Summoned again. Fraquezas Because the archetype is heavily dependent on Special Summoning "Super Agent", any cards that restrict the controller's access to it by preventing it from being used, such as "Psi-Blocker" or "Prohibition", will render a majority of the archetype's combos unusable. This is also the case if "Super Agent" is banished and the controller has no way to retrieve it from the Banished Zone. As "Super Agent" is dependent on the player knowing the card type of the top card in the opponent's Deck to trigger its own Summoning condition, any cards that rearrange the order of cards in the opponent's Deck, such as Searchers, will significantly slow the archetype down. This is also exacerbated if the opponent changes their Deck order after the controller uses the first effect of "Drone", as said effect is designed to make it easier to both Special Summon "Super Agent" and predict the opponent's strategy on the basis of what card they will draw. This weakness can be alleviated through the use of "Convulsion of Nature", which will reveal the face of the Deck's top card while it is active, eliminating any guesswork on the controller's part. Cards Recomendados Categoria:Arquétipos